creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raidra
User_talk:Raidra/Archive_1 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_11 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_2 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_12 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_3 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_4 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_5 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_6 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_7 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_8 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_9 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_10 I Love Filth! Jay Ten (talk) 01:41, March 8, 2017 (UTC) :NOOOOO!!! Now my talk page will be inundated with fan mail. I'll have to create a new identity/username. Maybe BoscoTheGrump. :Jay Ten (talk) 01:46, March 8, 2017 (UTC) ::"Gugu was a very loud character, and often shouted at everyone he encountered." Lmao. Very good find right there. "GuguTheGrump" it is. ::Jay Ten (talk) 01:57, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "Mulligan's Island" Message You know what the whole "Hobo in the class" thing reminds me of? That episode of Drake and Josh where Josh teaches at Megan's school and dresses up as Albert Einstein. He had the class try to guess who he was and one kid said he was a hobo. Josh said no and that he was a famous scientist. Then the actual teacher comes in and notices Josh's costume. She then says, "Security! We got another hobo in the classroom!" How does one bump a thread? Can anyone do it or do you have to be an admin/beareucrat to do it? I ask this because that sounds like a really good thing to know if you want to get your story out there. So I finally got a chance to not only work on my Cape Cod pasta but I also got to watch another episode of The Haunting Hour for my latest review. I'm going to write the review tonight and hopefully go back into the Cape Cod pasta and add some commentary from the protagonist. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 04:34, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "Everybody Do The Bump!" Message Holy crap! I remember the big cookie episode too! That one got a few laughs out of me. There was also this episode of Drake and Josh where a good chunk of the cast was stuck in Drake and Josh's house due to a storm and I remember one scene where crazy Steve was watching Dora The Explorer and it was funny as hell because he was getting angry at her for not getting to the bananna tree fast enough, even though it wasn't that far from her. Here's a potato quality clip of what I'm talking about. Woah. I never thought that slapping someone on the back while they're choking was a bad idea. I thought that slapping someone in the back would help dislodge the obstruction. I guess you learn something new everyday. Speaking of bad medical advice, I found this article about Siri's medical "expertise" and this article about some person named Gwyneth Paltrow. You know what's weird? Children in preschool are allowed to take naps but after that, there is no nap time. Why? That makes no sense to me because I think naps can be really beneficial. Don't believe me? Take a look at the National Sleep Foundation's article on the benefits of napping. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 02:58, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "Dora the Internet Explora" Message "That's the thing that bothers me about those shows. They ask the kiddies where something is, and then they just stare blankly at the audience for like 10-15 seconds." I like to think that they do that because they're having Vietnam flashbacks. I mean, it just makes a lot of sense given the situation. So today I got to work on episode three of Pokemon: Johto Quest. I just finished writing the part where the narrator tells the audience what's going on inside Eddy's head. After this part, Emily will call out to him and he'll start to freak out and use Thundershock numerous times. One of the ideas I had for Eddy's personality is that his favorite food will be RageCandyBars. Even when he evolves, he will still like RageCandyBars. I totally remember seeing all sorts of news reports about pilots falling asleep while piloting planes a few years ago. I even remember MAD Magazine taking a jab at the situation. In an issue of MAD Magazine they had a picture book called STAY THE FUCK AWAKE, which is an obvious parody of GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 01:41, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "Define: Go The Fuck to Sleep" Message Go The Fuck to Sleep is basically a children's picture book for adults. It even has a Wikipedia page! This book is also avaliable as an audiobook read by (you're never going to believe this) Samuel L. Jackson. If they make a movie adaptation of this book, I think the movie's title would be I'm Tired of These Motherfucking Children Not Motherfucking Sleeping When They're Motherfucking Supposed To! So today is my dad's birthday. We were originally going to go out to celebrate today but there's a snowstorm happening right now (that's New England for you) so he instead decided to make steak with Teriyaki marinade for his special birthday dinner. I remember seeing that commerical on one of Mr. Nightmare's disturbing commericals videos. It was either volume one (which I can't seem to find) or volume two. To me, the commerical is both funny and creepy at the same time. It's creepy because of the costume design and behavior of the lady who shoves the Snickers in the other lady's cart and it's funny because of the twist ending. Personally, I really don't like Snickers. Every time I eat one, the nuts get stuck in my throat and I have to force them down with water. I also don't care for cinnamon flavored candy or cinnamon flavored anything for that matter. In fact, I don't like pure cinnamon related things in general save for cinnamon bun scented candles. I guess it's because I find the smell and taste of it too strong and it just makes me feel sick afterwards. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 20:22, March 10, 2017 (UTC) :Creeping in to say just how much I appreciate the fact that Little Baby's Icecream came back. Icecream is love, Icecream is life, Icecream...is a feeling. :I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 21:25, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Hello!!!!! Hi Raidra, I'm doing great, I hope everything's been good for you! I agree, chocolate is delicious, but it is always best earned in an honest way. I hope things are great for your mother as well as yourself! Luigifan100 22:49, March 10, 2017 (UTC)